This application particularly relates to condensing messages for more efficient transfer over communications networks.
Bandwidth is a consideration in the communications industry. As communications customers demand more and more content and features, these demands challenge existing network infrastructures. The communications and computer industries, therefore, are hard at work identifying new ways of increasing bandwidth to meet these challenges.
CC/PP information provides an example. The Composite Capabilities/Preference Profiles (or CC/PP) outlines a structure and a vocabulary for describing the capabilities and user preferences of a communications device. This CC/PP information has many uses, yet the CC/PP information may be used to adapt content to the user's communications device. Because content may be adapted to the device, the content is tailored to more efficiently utilize bandwidth.
This CC/PP information, however, can be verbose. While the CC/PP information helps efficiently utilize bandwidth, the CC/PP information itself consumes precious bandwidth. Now, the bandwidth consumed by the CC/PP information is small when compared to most content. Still, however, the CC/PP information adds overhead to the transfer of messages over communications networks. What is needed, then, are methods, systems, and products that further condense messages for more efficient transfer over communications networks.